Controlled facilities, such as a jail, prison, secure detention environments, detention facility, secured hospital, or addiction treatment facility, house large populations of individuals in confinement, which presents unique administrative challenges. In such detention environments, detained individuals, such as prisoners, offenders, convicts, military personnel, patients, government cleared personnel, or other detainees, frequently desire to communicate with individuals outside the detention environment such as friends or family members.